The Sharpest Lives
by DigitallyAlteredHeart
Summary: "Sometime I think I hate them... but their my kids. How can I say that." 43 years old with two teenagers. His son is a rebel without a cause and his daughter only want to fit in. Ponyboy's life sure isn't glamorous.
1. Chapter 1: Teenagers

_**So Yeah my first story :D Happy days. I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**First of all you should know, Ponyboy is 40 in the bit in italics and then 43 in the non-italic bit. Yeah he's got on a bit eh. Lol.**_

_**Enjoy anyway!**_

* * *

><p><em>14 year old Ronnie Curtis sat with is arms wrapped around his 9 year old sister Lynda. Lynda sat with her hands over her ears trying to block out the noise of their parents fighting in the living room.<em>

"_It's gonna be okay Lynda," Ronnie whispered into Lynda's ear "it's gonna be okay."_

_Ronnie longed to have somebody to tell him it was going to be okay. To have somebody's arms around him and tell him it was gong to be all right. But right now he had to be the comforting older brother. He rubbed Lynda's shoulders as she shook her head back and forth. _

"_That's right you just walk away." their dad shouted_

"_Maybe I won't come back this time." their mum shouted_

_There was the sound of a slap and then the slam of a door and then silence. Ronnie let go of Lynda and gently took her hands from her ears._

"_Stay here Lynda." Ronnie said_

_Ronnie walked down the hall and into the living room. His dad was sitting with his head in his hands on the couch._

"_Mom's coming back, right dad, she is coming back?" Ronnie asked_

"_I don't know Ronnie." his dad replied truthfully _

_In the half light Ronnie's dad's green-grey eyes were dark as the night. Lynda was the lucky one and had their dad's eyes while Ronnie had their mom's blue eyes. Ronnie sat down next to his dad._

"_I hate hearing you guys fight. Lynda does too." Ronnie said_

"_I know. I'm sorry lil buddy. If you does leave you'll always have me." his dad said_

_Ronnie smiled. He would always have his dad. Somebody he could tryst no matter what._

* * *

><p>~* 3 Years later *~<p>

"Ronnie Curtis," Ponyboy Curtis yelled "get in here right now!"

Ronnie was 17 years old now. Three years ago his dad and mom got a divorce. He still saw his mom along with Lynda but it was as though she was a stranger. Ronnie was also not as connected with his dad as he had been.

"What is it dad?" Ronnie asked

"You know what this is?" Ponyboy asked

"Well it seems to be a letter from school." Ronnie replied

Ponyboy threw the letter on the coffee table in fury

"I am so sick of getting letter from the school. If it isn't about behaviour then it's about homework. If it's not about homework then it's about grade," Ponyboy stressed "why can't you just try."

"Because," Ronnie replied "school is a massive waste of time."

His dad's face turned red.

"Ronnie, when I was your age I was graduating high school. I was in advanced classes and was the valedictorian. I hardly see that happening to you." Ponyboy said

"Maybe because I'm not you. Maybe breaking up with mum fucked me up in the head." Ronnie said

"Language Ronnie." Ponyboy snapped

"Like I give a shit," Ronnie said testing his limits "you can try to make me into you. But it's never going to happen."

He slammed out of the house and Ponyboy didn't even try to go after him. In the three years Ronnie had gone downhill. At fourteen he had promise, he was as smart as his dad but he stopped trying. He had become ignorant and started blocking out people he didn't like or want in his life. It included his mom, two uncles (Darry and Soda ) and his dad. He only got on with his sister (whom he shared a close bond) and his friends. Other than that he was completely alone.

* * *

><p>~* Meanwhile *~<p>

Lynda Curtis sat in her room thumbing her way through a book. She had recently turned thirteen and was spending a lot of time in her bedroom. She was ignoring the loud voices of her dad and older brother. None of which annoyed her, it was a common occurrence for them to fight. Then the door slammed and Lynda sighed. Even though Lynda looked up to her brother she wished he wouldn't storm out of the house like a girl on her period.

The house became abnormally quiet after Ronnie left so Lynda decided to leave too. Walking into the living room to grab her shoes, Lynda saw her dad, he was sitting on the couch look rather down cast. Grabbing her shoes and putting them on Lynda went to slip out of the house, until her dad noticed what she was wearing.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked

"Er, out." Lynda replied

"Not dressed like that." Ponyboy snapped a his daughter

Lynda was wearing blue skinny jeans and a red tank top. Both of which she had bought out of her own money. What was so wrong with that. Besides it was a nice day outside.

"Oh c'mon dad. I'm always left out. Why don't you let me wear skinny jeans. I'm not allowed a miniskirt and I'm not allowed a tube top. Why am I always the one left out." Lynda wailed

"Well too bad, I don't want my daughter looking like a mini hooker." Ponyboy said

"You are the worst dad in the world." Lynda cried and stormed back to her room throwing herself onto her bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'd say read and review but hopefully you've read now all I can ask is you review.<strong>_

_**Please!**_

_**~ Peace out ~**_


	2. Chapter 2: To the end

_**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. It's nice to know my story is being called awesome :D yes I worked really hard on both the last chapter and on this one and it's nice to see my work paying off!**_

* * *

><p>Ronnie didn't go home until at least half three in the morning. He had spent the whole time hanging around with his friends, smoking and listening to music. Then drinking. When the sun went down the drink came out. Even Ronnie had a limit, bet even that was over the drunk line. He staggered home and promptly climbed in through the open kitchen window (it didn't actually lock and opened both ways). In the process of that he made a whole load of noise resulting in the waking up of his dad.<p>

"Do you know what time it is?" Ponyboy asked in an angry whisper so not to wake up Lynda

"Er, night time." Ronnie replied

"God Ronnie, are you high!" Ponyboy exclaimed

"What! No! I'm not high. Drunk maybe." Ronnie replied

Ponyboy rolled his eyes at his son for not noticing that high and drunk are technically the same thing.

"Look go to bed Ronnie. I'll deal with you in the morning." Ponyboy said

"Sure thing daddy-o." Ronnie giggled

He staggered to his room collapsing on the bed.

* * *

><p>~* The next morning *~<p>

Lynda hadn't spoken to her dad since yesterday and felt bad about it. Even if her dad made it hard to fit in, he was her dad and only wanted the best for her.

"Morning dad." Lynda said cheerily

"Morning Lynda." Ponyboy replied

"I'm sorry I went all moody on you yesterday dad, I know you only want what's best for me." Lynda said giving her dad a hug

"That's okay. I'm glad you understand. I wish your brother would too." Ponyboy said

Lynda sighed, she wished that her dad hadn't puled Ronnie into it. He had enough troubles (more than their dad knew about) without their dad making it worse. But over looking it Lynda fixed her self breakfast sitting on the kitchen units looking out of the window. She was daydreaming and would have continued to had Ronnie not stumbled into the kitchen.

He looked like death warmed up. He (dyed) black hair was sticking up all over the place and his eyes were red rimmed. Lynda smirked, he was clearly hungover.

"Good morning." Lynda said brightly

"What's so good about it?" Ronnie grumbled but he gave his sister a hug nonetheless

Ronnie got himself a drink and an aspirin before stumbling back to bed.

"_He really is an idiot sometimes_" Lynda thought

"Hurry up Lynda, you'll be late for school," Ponyboy called "I'll try and rouse your hungover brother."

"Doubt that'll happen." Lynda muttered

She grabbed her bag and quickly left. It was only a short walk from her house to the school but Lynda walked really slow when she couldn't be bothered, so in the end she was late to school.

"You're getting as bad as your brother. Any more late comings and it'll be a letter home." Miss Divers, her chemistry teacher, called

"_Me, as bad as my brother, I highly doubt that._" Lynda thought

The day progressed slowly and Lynda through out the course of the day, let out some rather large (but disguised) yawns.

"_School is such a drug, no wonder he hates it._" Lynda thought

* * *

><p>~* Meanwhile *~<p>

Ronnie hid under his bed covers. He didn't want to get up, His head felt as though a train had run over it. Twice.

"Ronnie you getting up or are you vegetating for the day?" Ponyboy asked jokingly

"Vegetating." Ronnie mumbled, his replied muffled by the covers

Ponyboy laughed and rolled his eyes at his son. It was time like these he could enjoy.

"_Why can't he just leave me alone to sleep?_" Ronnie thought

It wasn't the first time he had got drunk and it wasn't the worst either. The first time he could barely walk he was so drunk. He had to be literately dragged home by his friends. Ponyboy never forgot that day or the effects it had on Ronnie the next day. The were laughable in Ponyboy's eyes (having grown up with Two-Bit)

"Can you leave me alone to sleep?" Ronnie asked

"Nope, I'm waiting here until you get up." Ponyboy replied

Ronnie stuck her head out of the covers and glared at his dad knowing that when he said he was going to wait. He was_ going to wait. _

"_Stalker._" Ronnie thought

He sat up pushing the covers off himself and rubbed his head in the process. There was no way he was going to school today. His dad was still sitting on his drawers grinning at him. Since Ronnie had fallen into bed last night, he was still wearing his skinny jeans and black t-shirt. How he had slept in them was a mystery to Ponyboy.

"_I thought I was vegetating for the day._" Ronnie though before heaving himself up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Once again, please review because, like redbull, reviews give me wings<em>**

**_Oh yeah thanks to my cousin for going over this chapter, she's doing higher English and knows what she's on about._**

**_Like a personal beta-reader. Thanks for reading :D_**

**_~ Peace out ~_**


	3. Chapter 3: Bulletproof Heart

_**Now hello again and thank you to the guys who reviewed *gives cookie*. **_

_**So yeah I was messaged by none other than **_xXSparky CadeXx _**my best guess is you don't know who the fuck I'm talking about, but that's okay. She did a really nice thing for me and asked people to read my story *hugs*. **_

_**If you want to read he stories in turn look up **_Friends Forever, It's Just words_** & **_Friends Forever, I swear this time I mean it. _**Thanks you.**_

* * *

><p>Lynda slammed through the front door of her house after school. She was in a foul mood. Ronnie (who had been asleep on the couch) jerked awake at the door slamming, he stared bleary eyed at his sister who was dropping her bag on the floor.<p>

"Could you be any louder." Ronnie complained burying his head under a cushion

"I probably could be." Lynda replied stamping into her room.

Ronnie pulled his head out from under the cushion. He had a sixth sense for when people were pissed off. Especially if it was Lynda, but when she was annoyed it was pretty easy to guess. Lynda was a generally a happy girl, bouncy and bubbly but when she was angry, she could be as bad as Ronnie.

Ronnie pulled himself up off the couch and went to Lynda's room. Ronnie knocked the door and called out to his sister:

"Lynda, can I come in."

"Go away Ronnie. Leave me alone." Lynda replied

"Please tell me what's wrong. Can I come in." Ronnie asked

"Fine." Lynda replied

Ronnie opened the door to Lynda's room. Lynda was leaning against her bed, he knees tucked upto her chest.

"Bad day Lynda?" Ronnie asked

"That's an understatement." Lynda replied sadly

Ronnie sat down next to his sister glancing around her room. It was in need of redecoration but neither Lynda nor their dad had the time or the patience.

"You are so lucky Ronnie," Lynda whispered leaning on her big brother "dad doesn't give a shit about where you go or what you do. It must be great."

"It's not great Lynda. I think dad hates me. I mean he's always yelling at me and trying to make me into, well, him." Ronnie said sadly

Lynda looked over at her brother. It was a rarity seeing the more sensitive side to Ronnie. Lynda generally didn't like the seeing the softer more vulnerable side to Ronnie since it also brought out the bitter distastes for his life.

"That's true Ronnie, that's true." Lynda said leaning against Ronnie again

Ronnie slung his arm around Lynda and pulled her close. They both needed a hug. Ronnie felt rejected and Lynda felt lonely.

"What actually happened today?" Ronnie asked

"First I was late, the Eddie broke up with me. Alyssa gives me the cold shoulder and I faile dmy English test." Lynda sighed

"For one day, that sucks." Ronnie replied

"It really does." Lynda replied

* * *

><p>~* 5:00pm later that day *~<p>

The aspirin that Ronnie had taken that morning wasn't working and he felt like utter shit. Lynda was out with her friends and their dad was still out somewhere. Ronnie was lying curled up on the couch trying not to cry since the pain was the bad.

He knuckled his head and cursed silently. His hangovers had never been that bad. Maybe he had over done it this time. Maybe he should take up the straight edge lifestyle. Ronnie friend Gavin was straight edge and never drank. He sat back and watched his friend drink themselves silly.

"Not any better are you, eh Ronnie." Ronnie looked up to see his had and uncle Sodapop come through the door

"You think." Ronnie replied and pulled himself up from the couch to go to his room

Before he went Soda grabbed onto him and pulled Ronnie into the kitchen.

"You are one crazy idiot Ronnie. Heavily drunk at 17, you trying to kill yourself. Alcohol poisoning much." Soda said

"It's not like I'm suddenly going to drop to the floor." Ronnie replied, but in the state he was in, that was a likely looking prospect

Soda just sighed and went back into the living room and Ronnie went back to the black hole he called a room. He fell onto his bed and fell into a painful sleep.

* * *

><p>~* 11:30 that night *~<p>

Ronnie woke up stiff and sore and in need of a drink. In the light of the unclosed curtains he could see the clock vaguely displaying 11:30.

"_Nobody will be up and I'll be as quiet as a mouse." _Ronnie thought

He padded into the kitchen and as he did he heard some voices:

"I am going to kill him one day."

"You couldn't, you love them both deep down"

"It's not Lynda, it's Ronnie. He is driving me round the bend."

"What is he doing that's so bad."

"It's the fact that he is seventeen and getting drunk out of his brain. Smoking and fuck knows what else."

"Yeah but so did Dally and Two-Bit."

"Don't Soda... Don't bring Dally or Two-Bit into it. Especially not Two-Bit."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

"I know, it's just, sometimes I think I hate them... but their my kids how could I say that."

"I don't know Pony, I've never had to deal with this sort of thing."

"You're lucky like that Soda, Daisy, Darren and Lily, they are, almost perfect children. You brought them up brilliantly."

"You brought your kids up brilliantly too. It's just the divorce, it must have unsettled Ronnie."

"I guess, but it was three years ago. Surely he must have learned not to be such a little fucker by now."

Ronnie backed away from the living room door not wanting to hear any more, he slipped into his room and tears began to fall from his eyes. His dad hated him...

_Sometimes..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yep another chapter over and done with *dances*. So yeah I got a PM from somebody called My Simple Plan Rulez and they noticed something to do with my chapter names, I was hoping somebody would notice. I wonder if anybody else notices what it is. O.o<strong>_

_**Well anyway, please review and I'll see you next time :D**_


	4. Chapter 4: Headfirst for Halos

_**I am really tired since it is 10:50 where I am so I apologise for any bad mistakes. I wanted to get this out the now since I am moving house in a few days and won't have any internet :( **_

**_Within the next few days I'm gonna put links to show you what I kinda imagine Ronnie and Lynda to look like on my profile, so look out for that, okay :D_**

_**Anyway Thanks to everybody who reviewed and on with the story**_

* * *

><p>Ronnie woke very early in the morning, his headache nearly gone. It was still early and nobody was awake. That and it was Saturday so nobody had a reason for being awake. Ronnie got out of bed and pulled a packet of cigarettes from his jacket pocket and padded down the stair quietly. Ronnie let himself out onto the front porch. He lit up a cigarette and leaned against the railing of the porch.<p>

"You shouldn't be smoking."

Ronnie whipped round expecting to see his dad. But it was Soda who stood in the doorway.

"Yeah I know, I can't help it." Ronnie said putting out the cigarette

"Addicted at 17." Soda laughed shutting the front door

Ronnie moved and sat on the porch steps. Soda sat down next to him. Ronnie had never really liked Soda's wife or their children. They all seemed to stuck up their own asses for Ronnie's liking. He didn't mind Soda though, he was easy to talk to.

"Can I tell you something?" Ronnie asked

"Sure Ronnie." Soda replied

Ronnie mused over in his mind how he was going to say what he was about to say.

"I know my dad thinks that I get drunk for no reason," Ronnie said "but I drink to make myself stop hurting."

"You sound like a depressed middle aged man." Soda joked

Ronnie gave Soda the 'you think' look and Soda caught what he meant.

"Oh Ronnie, what can be so bad that you drink yourself faceless." Soda asked

"Everything. It's just my dad. He gets to me so much. I don't have the guts to cut and I have enough sense not to take drugs." Ronnie said

"But that's just it Ronnie," Soda replied "drink is a drug. It gets addictive just as smoking does. I had a friend who drank himself into an early grave."

Ronnie sat motionless letting Soda's words sink in. He hadn't really paid attention to his dad when he was trying to lecture him on the dangers of drinking. That was two years ago when he was first caught drinking.

"Your friend, what was his name?" Ronnie asked

"Keith, but most people called him Two-Bit because he always had to have the last word. He was the joker in my gang as a kid." Soda said with a grin

_Don't bring Dally or Two-bit into it. Especially not Two-Bit. _His dad didn't want to bring Two-Bit into the conversation he overheard, that struck Ronnie as odd.

"What happened to Two-Bit?" Ronnie asked

"He died," Soda said sadly "by 18 he was a hardened drinker and by 22 he lost control of his life because of drink..." Soda trailed off

Lost control of his life, he died.

"What-what happened to him?" Ronnie asked nervously

"He killed himself. Two-Bit graduated at 19 and got a job,but it put pressure on him and he drank more. His girlfriend Kathy also ended up pregnant, but not with Two-Bits baby. She left him. He drank more. He got fired from his job and in the end he just lost control and shot himself." Soda said quickly, he was shaking

Ronnie was shaking too. The harshness of Soda's story was getting to him. It made him feel sick and sorry.

"Your dad came in the next day after he died. He was the first and last person to see Two-Bit." Soda said, his voice full of empathy

That made Ronnie sick to his stomach knowing his dad walked in on a dead person with their brain blown out.

"That's sick." Ronnie said trying not to vomit

"It is. Even now Ponyboy doesn't want Two-Bit named mentioned." Soda said

Ronnie pushed himself up against the house shaking violently unable to escape the though of his dad. Slowly he stood up the world spinning before him.

"I shouldn't have told you that, you okay?" Soda asked

"Just dandy, it's a bit hard trying to get my head round it," Ronnie said "I'm gonna go back to bed. See you in the morning."

"Yeah okay." Soda said

Ronnie walked back to his room. He put his hand on the door about to push it open but he turned on his heels and ran for the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's a bit of a shorty, but please bear with me. It's hard writing in 3rd person!<strong>_

_**Yeah also I had a friend who made a kinda trailer thing for me on youtube, if you want to have a look please go onto my profile. But since Fanficisn't allowing external links, you need to copy and paste it into the https bar, okay :)**_

_**Well review please, please pleeeease. I'm be eternally happy :)**_

_**~Peace Out~**_


	5. Chapter 5: House of Wolves

_**Hey guys over 10 reviews, happy days for me. I never thought anybody would like this story but oh well. Right now I'm thinking about writing a one-shot form Ronnie's POV, I'm thinking about it. Right now. But oh well. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Oh yeah, one more thing**_ Bebacksoon _**you got the 10th review well done.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Why do they always have to fight?" <em>Lynda thought

She had only been up for a few hours and Ronnie and her dad had already gone into a fight. Ronnie had dropped a glass and it was said it was dropped on purpose. Then Ronnie cut himself on one of the broken shards which lead to the next argument about cutting. Through this Lynda just sat her head in a book.

"_Maybe they'd stop fighting if they realised how trivial their fights are._" Lynda thought

"Well you are a stupid fucker with no feelings for anybody other than yourself." Ronnie shouted

"Is that so, is that so. Who is the fucker storming out the house like a girl." Ponyboy shouted back

"And who's the idiots shouting at the top of their voices for no goddamn reason." Lynda shouted as the door slammed shut

Ponyboy walked into the living room to where Lynda was sitting. She was looking rather nonchalant. It was the first time in a while Lynda had spoken up about the fighting that had gone on in the house.

"What do you mean?" Ponyboy asked

"You know fine well what I mean. I am so sick of you and Ronnie always at each others throats." Lynda said

"No we're not." Ponyboy snapped

"Yes you are, Ronnie doesn't do his homework. You yell at him. Ronnie comes in late. You yell at him. He does the slightest thing wrong and you slip of the handle." Lynda snapped

Ponyboy was take aback at his daughters loss of control. It wasn't normal for her to shout back so much. Ponyboy knew that Lynda and Ronnie were close. Almost as close and he and Soda had been, and still were.

"Lynda, it's none of your concern what happens between me and Ronnie." Ponyboy said

"None of my concern. He's my brother for gods sake. I don't like hearing you guys fight but you don't seem to care. You do it anyway," Lynda glared at her dad "Ronnie's right, you don't care about anybody except yourself."

"That's not fair, I care about both of you. I try hard to keep the peace but your brother makes it hard. No wonder we don't see Darry, Emily or Warren any more." Ponyboy shouted

"Don't blame the fact that Darry and Emily don't want anything to with you on Ronnie." Lynda shouted and she too slammed out of the house

Lynda walked down the road and when she was out of sight of her house she began to cry. She never liked fighting with her family and often found it hard to keep it together when they were fighting.

* * *

><p>~* Meanwhile *~<p>

Ronnie was lounging under a tree with his friends. They were sharing stories of how their parents reacted when they came in drunk. Ronnie's was the most entertaining since he climbed throught eh kitchen window.

"Ma wasn't too thrilled, I mean she hates me getting pished." Dale said

"Me neither. Dad was ready to shoot us both." Robyn said

Dale and Robyn were two of Ronnie's friends, they were twins and were always together, so much so that it often became a bit creepy.

"Your dad ready to kill you yet Ronnie?" Dale asked

"I think so, though maybe I'll kill myself before he gets to me." Ronnie joked

Ronnie grinned but it soon faltered, he had considered killing himself but never did because he wanted to be there for Lynda. She was the only thing keeping him alive. His sister. His lifeline.

"Hey Ronnie, back to earth please." Robyn commented

"Like you never daydream." Ronnie mumbled

"Why are we hanging around here. It's so boring." Dale commented

Ronnie sighed and pushed his dyed black hair out of his eyes. It wasn't boring in his mind, he liked just lying back relaxing. Something Ronnie didn't get to do very often.

"You going anywhere this summer Ronnie." Robyn asked

"No, dad doesn't like going away." Ronnie replied

Nothing was said again on the matter, family was a lessoned topic of conversation. Ronnie rubbed his eyes again, they were really sore still since earlier. It was unquestionable hot, even in the shade. It made Ronnie sleepy since he didn't sleep very often. Or eat.

"You look as though you are about to fall asleep." Robyn remarked

"I think I am," Ronnie replied "I don't sleep enough at night."

Robyn sighed.

_"Stupid idiot, he really needs to sleep more. And eat, he is far too skinny." _Robyn though

"Gonna stop eyeing me up and down, it's really creepy." Ronnie said lying down in the grass

Both Dale and Robyn sighed and started up their own conversation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I think I'm focusing too much on Ronnie. I need to bring Lynda into it more. But she's really just a typical teenager who has to put up with fighting family members (much like myself) so yeah I'm sorry if I'm over shadowing her a bit much...<strong>_

**_Well please reivew, pretty please. Reviews will get a cookie. Also look on my profile. There are links to what Ronnie and Lynda's hair is meant to look like. But you have to copy it into the http bar since external links are disabled the now._**

**_Catch y'all later_**

_**~Peace Out~**_


	6. Chapter 6: Let it Roll

_**Hey guys, nice new chapter for you since I am really enjoying this story. I've made a desition. I'm mainly going to make this about Ronnie. Lynda's a supporting character you know. Well please read and enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>As the next week rolled around Ronnie rather reluctantly agreed to go back to school. He made a promise to his dad that he wouldn't ditch. Lynda was sceptical about her brothers promise keep abilities. Ponyboy drove his kids to school on Monday. Lynda got out of the car and Ronnie was about to when Ponyboy held him back.<p>

"Ronnie, please don't get into trouble, please." Ponyboy asked

"I'll try dad." Ronnie said

Ronnie got out of the car and walked towards the school. There were a gang hanging outside of the school. Lynda had already disappeared inside. Ronnie went to walk by the gang when they began to shout at him:

"Look at that Ronnie Curtis shows his face."

"Stupid Emo has some nerve."

"Gay Goth punk."

Ronnie walked by the gang ignoring the jeers from them. It was people like them who made Ronnie ditch school. To keep away from them. Ronnie's first classes before lunch went unkindly slow

_Monday's are such drags _Ronnie thought _I don't understand hoe dad could have enjoyed school at my age_

At lunch Ronnie sat by himself. None of his friends were in so he was by himself. Usually Lynda would come to see him but she had to work on an art project. Sitting under a tree Ronnie glared at his school time table. He had double gym and then algebra. It couldn't' get worse than that.

"Hey Ronnie, long time no see."

Ronnie looked up to see Lewis Dockly standing over him. Lewis and Ronnie had been rivals since they met when they were 14. Lewis hated Ronnie but enjoyed getting him into a lot of trouble.

"Fancy a fight?" Lewis asked

"Er, no. Fuck off." Ronnie snapped

"Too bad." Lewis said

Lewis swiftly kicked Ronnie in the face knocking him backwards.

"Wha'da fuck man." Ronnie retorted holding his bleeding nose

Ronnie let go of his face and promptly punched Lewis back. Thus the fight began. Though is was short both boys administered quite lethal blows to each other. It was the principle who broke the fight up. The crowd that had gathered to watch the two fight quickly disbanded when the head arrived. Nobody wanted to be around when he showed.

"So tell me, why are two juniors fighting like alley cats?" Mr McGee, the head, asked

"Self defence sir. You see Ronnie attacked me." Lewis lied

"That's not true." Ronnie snapped

Ronnie's mouth was full of blood so it more or less came out as 'fats ott oo'. Mr McGee looked a little confused at what Ronnie had tried to say.

"Look I don't care who started it, who talks bullshit and who can't talk at all right now," Mr McGee said "either way I'd rather not have students fighting on the school campus. Now go get cleaned up, both of you."

Ronnie walked to the toilets blood running down his face. The blood that was pooling in his mouth had an unpleasant coppery taste to it and it made Ronnie feel sick. In the toilets Ronnie wipped the blood off his face so that he could examine the damage. There weren't many cuts and most of the blood had come from his nose and mouth. The only thing that was hard to hide was the rapidly forming black eye.

_Dad is going to be so proud of me _Ronnie thought

* * *

><p>Lynda was walking back from the art room. She had spent the good half of her lunch hour working on the art project with her friend Alyssa. Lynda was hoping to grab a late lunch and go up to the Library. She was heading to the lunch hall when she spotted Ronnie leaning against a wall.<p>

"Hey Ronnie," Lynda said, she looked more closely at her brother "what the hell happened to your face."

"A fight with Lewis Dockly." Ronnie said shortly

"Dad ain't gonna be happy about that." Lynda said

"Tell me about it." Ronnie replied

Lynda studied her brother carefully. Usually Ronnie rejoiced when he was able to annoy his dad.

"I'm gonna grab lunch. You coming." Lynda asked

"No, I'm skipping lunch. I don't feel great either." Ronnie said walking down the corridor

When the bell signaled the end of lunch Ronnie groaned

_Double gym, oh joy. _Ronnie thought

In the changing rooms Ronnie got changed quickly so that he didn't draw attention to his rapidly swelling face. The class moved slowly and Ronnie was dying mentally inside. He hated sports, especially running.

"Right, class race." The teacher announced

The class began to take up positions on the track but Ronnie stayed where he was.

"Curtis, position now." Mr Colton, the gym teacher, shouted

"I don't want to sir." Ronnie replied

"I don't give a damn. Get moving now." Mr Colton shouted

Ronnie went to his position reluctantly.

"Ready. Go!"

The school track runners bolted ahead while everybody else stayed in the middle. Ronnie lagged behind because he couldn't be bothered. But it bothered Mr Colton .

"Curtis! Get moving!"

Ronnie ran as fast as he could and just as he was about to get ahead one of the leaders stuck their foot out so that both Ronnie and him went flying. They skidded and came to a stop. Some people came to see if they were alright. Ronnie's head was spinning.

_Fucking school. _Ronnie thought

"You guys okay." Mr Colton asked

"Ronnie tripped me." Davey, the boy who _had _trpped Ronnie, lied

"Yeah and I'm the one worse off." Ronnie complained

There was a sudden commotion when Ronnie sat up, there was blood on the ground where Ronnie had lay. The Ronnie's arm had split right open. The now noticeable white hot pain shot up Ronnie's arm. Ronnie was trying not to cry out.

"Right changing rooms, now. I'll take Curtis to the office." MR Colton said

The class quickly headed back to the school main building while Ronnie went to the school office.

_What a day back. Bloody brilliant. _Ronnie thought.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Good chapter, that's up to you to decide. I'd say read and review, but hopefully you've already ready read so now all I can ask is too review! :)<em>**

**_Oh and one more thing, I don't know how an American school day works since I'm not American. So I'm making the school day like a Scottish school day. Okay Which is why Lynda is in High school._**

**_~Peace Out~_**


	7. Chapter 7: Distance

_**Hey, I've got A LOT of explaining to do since I've not been around since before the start of March. But I got sick a few days after chapter 6 was posted and I was so sick my mum took me into hospital since she worries so much (gotta love her) well they kept me in for a week and I only got out a few days ago. But during that time I wrote up my next five chapters and I also took my netbook with me. But no internet :( Luckily my lovely brother (thanks Gavin) typed up my chapters and sent them to my beta who I know has been working on editing them, thank you 3. So yeah here is chapter 7! Finally, I'm sorry again :)**_

* * *

><p>There was a place Ronnie hated more than school. It was a hospital. It brought back many painful memories of when he was younger and the many hours he had waited in the cubicles of the hospitals. Ronnie had got stitches many times and was used to it, but he had never had such a big gash. It ran from the edge of his palm to the middle of his forearm. It gave the image he was cutting, that's what the doctor thought for sure.<p>

"Not brave enough to go deeper, eh sonny." the doctor said

"Excuse me." Ronnie said feeling offended

"You know, your arm."the doctor said

"The fuck you smoking, I don't cut, I fell." Ronnie said going rapidly red

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend." the doctor said

"Sure did a great job of that." Ronnie said coldly

The doctor left rapidly after wrapping Ronnie's arm, it was only a few minutes until Lynda and Ponyboy came through the cubicle curtains. Lynda was white faced and Ponyboy looked livid. Ronnie wasn't up to arguing with his dad since he didn't feel that great. The word Ronnie caught were 'stupid' 'irresponsible' 'scared' and 'worried' none of which meant anything to Ronnie. He just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ponyboy snapped

"Not really. Can we just go home please." Ronnie asked feeling rather sick

"Fine, come on then." Ponyboy said

Ronnie got up and followed Lynda and Ponyboy down the corridor. When they reached the reception there was a woman in her late thirties blocking the door. Ronnie asked her politely to move but she didn't move nor turn round.

"Can you please move." Ronnie snapped

The woman turned around and Ronnie's mouth fell open.

"M-m-mom." Ronnie stuttered

"Ronnie Jay Curtis what the fuck have you done to yourself?" Johanna demanded furiously

Ronnie's eyes were as wide as the sun It had been two whole years since he last saw his mom. He had forgotten how greatly he resembled her, that was one of the reasons Ronnie had dyed his hair. Lynda looked over to Ronnie and spotted their mom and she noticed how Ronnie's fist had balled up so tightly it had turned white. Lynda walked over to Ronnie ahd gently took his hand.

"Ronnie don't." Lynda whispered

Ronnie didn't and wasn't going to do anything, he just pushed past his mom, his head hanging. Lynda, though she might have been mistaken, was sure she saw a few tears rolling down Ronnie's face.

"What are you doing here." Lynda demanded having the most utter distaste for her own mother

"It doesn't concern you." Johanna said

"Doesn't concern me, I am so sick of people saying that. If it concerns my brother then it rightfully concerns me." Lynda snapped

Johanna just pushed past Lynda and went of to seek out Ponyboy clearly preparing herself to give him a mile long worth of abuse concerning their son. Lynda on the other hand went to find Ronnie. She hadn't taken more than a few steps outside when she was found Ronnie. His head was still hanging.

"Ronnie." Lynda said softly

"What is she doing here?" Ronnie said thickly

"I don't know, I don't what her here as much as you do." Lynda said

"You have no idea." Ronnie said

Ronnie leaned against the wall pulling a pack of smokes from his pocket. Just then Ponyboy came stumbling out of the hospital followed by Johanna. They didn't even notice Ronnie or Lynda, they were to engrossed in their own argument. Most of which seemed to be concerning Ronnie.

"What on earth has he done to his hair." Johanna demanded

"He did it on his own. With his friends." Ponyboy said facing Johanna

"Friends! What sort of friends dye their hair black. And what about his smoking and drinking. I bet it's because of you." Johanna yelled

"That's another thing he did on his own, again with his friends. I barely see him, he's hardly ever in and when he is, it's almost like he's a stranger in his own home." Ponyboy yelled back

"What about Lynda,what sort of example is he on her. I mean look at the way she is dressed, those tight jeans and a tank top. She's going to end up a slut selling her ass for money one of these days." Johanna shouted

Every word out of their parents mouths were like daggers against Ronnie and Lynda's skin. Lynda was sick of her mom and dad at each others throats so she decided to throw herself into the ring of fire. Lynda stormed up to her mom and gave her what she thought.

"For your information _mom _Ronnie is a very good brother. He looks out for me and always tells me that I've not to do anything he has done. I'm not a slut nor a hooker, in fact I don't even have a boyfriend. Dad is always trying to keep the peace and me and him get on very well," Lynda took a breath "

Johanna's mouth was open mainly at the fact that her daughter had just come up and yelled in her face, contradicted her and basically just acted exactly like Ronnie. Lynda was sick of her mom, she had no right to openly criticize Ronnie and Lynda. No right at all since she hadn't been around for the last two years. She hadn't saw the fights that went on, the way Ronnie always blamed his problems on their mom. Ronnie had been watching the whole escapade from the back ground and was laughing his boots off. This infuriated Johanna even more. Ronnie loved how his sister had just stood up to their mom.

"Ronnie I want a privet word with you." Johanna said

Ronnie walked off with his mom out of sight of Ponyboy and Lynda. While they were gone Lynda gave Ponyboy the 'she's gonna kill somebody' look which Ponyboy returned feeling a surge of pity for his eldest child. It couldn't have been more than a dew minutes when Johanna and Ronnie returned. In Lynda's eyes Ronnie looked different, slightly jumpy and afriad. His eyes were wet. Bust she didn't say anything. Johanna just stalked away like Ronnie did when he was mad.

"C'mon let's just leave." Ponyboy said

All the way home Lynda kept glancing at Ronnie who looked nervous, not like Ronnie at all, he was never nervous.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Right: This chapter was Beta read by <strong>_xXSparky CadeXx

_**To **_Skiff 1210luvu _**I don't knwo what code you're talking about O.o**_

_**So how was that, okay. I hope I'm still a little sick so my updates will be fairly spread out :( Well review please**_

**~* Peace Out *~**


	8. Chapter 8: Hear me now

_**Hey, I am so happy. It's the weekend XD Couldn't be happier :) So yeah here's another chapter for you lovely people. Sorry my updates have been slightly lax :)**_

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you think you're playing at?"<em>

"_I don't know what you mean."_

"_Yes you do! You cut yourself! Didn't you!"_

"_What! No! I. Don't. Cut!"_

"_Lies!"_

"_You've gone crazy!"_

_He pushed her away lightly and went to leave when he was grabbed and pulled back by his hair. He was pulled to the ground and kicked. He shrunk away from her looking up with a bewildered 'what did I do to deserve that' face_

"_You tell anybody and you'll end up like last time."_

"_I won't tell anybody, I promise."_

* * *

><p>Ronnie woke up feeling wobbly and light headed. He had been having the same dream since he had his encounter with his mom two days ago. It was playing on his mind. Feeling worse than ever, Ronnie got up and went to get a drink. He padded down the stairs and flicked on the kitchen light. There was a picture on the frigs. Lynda was four and Ronnie was 8. They were sitting with their parents. All four of them were laughing.<p>

_Why couldn't it be like that now? _Ronnie thought

Ronnie took the picture from the fridge and dropped it on the ground. He then continued to get a drink. He was sitting at the table when his dad appeared at the door.

"You okay?" Ponyboy asked

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ronnie said without hesitation

Ponyboy sat down facing Ronnie. Even Ponyboy had notice Ronnie's change, he had been acting odd, well more odd than usual. Since his mom turned up Ronnie had been jumpier than usual.

"Something's up Ronnie," Ponyboy said "and don't try to bullshit me by saying there isn't."

"Seriously, nothing's up." Ronnie said brightly, but there wasn't life in his eyes when he said it

Ponyboy wasn't convinced. Whenever something was on Ronnie's mind he became quite and withdrawn or jumpy and nervous. It was easy to tell.

"It was your mom, wasn't it?" Ponyboy asked

"Yeah, you happy now? It was mom's fault." Ronnie admitted

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Ponyboy asked

"Because. I didn't want to." Ronnie said honestly

_Didn't want to, that's crazy! _Ponyboy thought

Ponyboy studdied his son for a moment. Pale,slim, petite, he was just like his dad was at 17. As a baby people often said Ronnie was going to be like his mom. They'd be in for a shock if they saw Ronnie when _he was _17.

"I wish mom didn't just turn up unannounced." Ronnie said quietly "I wish she would just stay out of my life. Lynda's life. She's a shit mother."

"Ronnie." Ponyboy said softly

"I mean it, especially when she h-." Ronnie stopped

"When she what Ronnie?" Ponyboy asked sternly

Ronnie's glance slipped sideways.

"When she what Ronnie?" Ponyboy repeated

"When she... hit us. Well not so much 'us' and 'me'." Ronnie said sullenly

Ponyboy was taken aback. Like his parents before him, he never sought reason to hit his children, they never deserved it, even Ronnie. But now he knew his divorced wife had been hitting his children. _Not so much us as me, _just Ronnie. Why hadn't he been told sooner!

"Since when!" Ponyboy demanded

"Since Lynda was four, mom said I got in the way." Ronnie replied

It wasn't making sense in Ponyboy's mind. But it also did, Ronnie was never one to tell people if something was bothering him. He never told anybody if he was hurting. In a way he reminded Ponyboy of Darry. Ronnie preferred to suffer in silence than cause a fuss.

"It started with simple pushes, a slap to the back of the head," Ronnie began "but the older I got, the worse it became. She was the reason I stopped asking for help. She told me nobody was coming. But I was young and I believed her. I got in a fight with her when I was fifteen and," Ronnie sighed "she pushed me down the stairs, told you and the hospital I fell. That was when I lost faith in people."

The two stood in silence. Not glancing or moving. Just standing in silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Story beta'd by Oswald Pepperpot (formally known as xXSparky CadeXx)<strong>_

_**Yeppers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm going to update twice today maybe more, mainly beause it's saturday and I have nothing better to do lol. No social life I have :)**_

**_~* Peace Out *~_**


	9. Chapter 9: It's not over

_**I promised 2 chapters today and here is the second one. chapter 10 will be up tomorow okay :)**_

* * *

><p>Ronnie went back to school on Wednesday. He scraped through the day ignoring the queer looks from his fellow students and teachers. Maybe it was the rather large bandage on his arm or that Ronnie was actually turning up for school since he had a habit of ditching school and even though Ronnie wanted to, he made a promise to his dad that he wouldn't ditch.<p>

Lynda kept her eyes out for Ronnie, but there wasn't really much point, she didn't see him much during school. After school Ronnie took his time walking home from school, Lynda was sitting outside on the porch wearing a sullen look when Ronnie finally came home.

"Hey Lynda, how come you're sitting outside?" Ronnie asked

"Mom's in." Lynda replied

"Shit."

"And Darry."

"Double shit."

Ronnie was very isolated from his family especially Darry and his side of the family. Luckily Warren, Darry's son, wasn't in because Ronnie couldn't sit in the same room as Warren without it erupting in a fight. Even if Warren was a good 4 or 5 years older.

"Might as well endure the torture." Ronnie said

"If it becomes to much, come and sit outside with me, okay." Lynda said

"Sure thing." Ronnie replied

Ronnie went into the hall of their house and kicked off his shoes, dropping his school bag in the process. Ponyboy came out into the hall wearing a nervous smile. It was clearly forced.

"Look, I'm not going into the living room." Ronnie said

"Be sociable for five minutes please." Ponyboy said

"Fine. Only five minutes though." Ronnie said with hardness

Ronnie followed his dad into the living room and lingered by the door. Darry and his mom were sitting on the oposite sides of the room from Ronnie. Darry looked happy to see Ronnie but his mom just gave Ronnie that cold glare that sent shivers down Ronnie's spine. It was unnerving.

"Hey Darry." Ronnie said

"Hey Ronnie." Darry returned

An uncomfortable silence greeted Ronnie. Darry tried to make conversation.

"Yeah Ronnie, I heard about your accident at school." Darry remarked

"Yeah, I was in gym, I tripped." Ronnie replied

"I doubt it was an accident." Johanna snapped

"What's that supposed to mean!" Ponyboy demanded

"Well, all I'm saying is the state Ronnie's in, it would be no surprise if he did it himself." Johanna said airily

Ronnie glared at his mom. Anger was burning inside him. It was moments like them that made Ronnie want to- not literally- kill him mom.

"Where's Lynda?" Darry asked

"Outside." Ronnie snapped

Darry left hastily leaving Ronnie, Johanna and Ponyboy. Then, when Darry was out of the room, the fight between Johanna and Ponyboy began.

"How dare you accuse out son of cutting!" Ponyboy yelled

"Why wouldn't he, I mean look at the state of him." Johanna yelled back

"Excuse me, but I'm still here and I do have ears. And right now mom you are acting like a right dip-shit." Ronnie snapped

"You little shit, don't you dare speak to your mother in that way." Johanna snapped

"Now be reason able, I'm sure Ronnie didn't mean it." Ponyboy said

Ponyboy knew secretly that what Ronnie had said was 100% true. He meant every word of it. Johanna's head snapped round to face Ponyboy, her eyes narrowed.

"Like father, like son. Just as idiotic as each other." Johanna said

"Hey lady, don't forget I'm you son too but I sure wish I wasn't, you are the shittiest mom in the world." Ronnie yelled

Before Ronnie had time to react Johanna had slapped Ronnie hard across the face.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Ponyboy yelled

Johanna left with her head held high, Ronnie stalked away. Ponyboy was left as the person in the middle

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah well there you are. Now I've got some questions to ask you:<strong>_

_**1) What are your honest opinians on Lynda, Ronnie and Johanna (Ronnie and Lynda's mum) *Choose 1***_

_**2) What age do you think**_I _**am**_

**_3) What would you rate the story out of 10_**

**_please answer in the comments section_**


	10. Chapter 10: Like a knife

**_This is a chapter mainly focusing on Lynda because she gets over shadowed quite a lot :( So here we go, enjoy :P_**

* * *

><p>Darry exited the house and sat down by Lynda without saying anything. Lynda looked up expecting to see Ronnie and was a little shocked to see Darry.<p>

"hey Lynda." Darry said

"Hey Darry." Lynda replied

Like Ronnie, Lynda had never called Darry uncle, it had always been Darry. There was an awkward silence that followed Darry and Lynda's short words. It had been so long since Lynda had last saw Darry that she felt slightly nervous. They sat in silence for a minute until both Lynda and Darry heard raised voices.

"Do they always fight?" Darry asked

"Yeah and I bet right now it's moms fault." Lynda said sadly

"Why does Ronnie act as though he hates his mom?" Darry asked

"Not act, he really does hate he, but in all honesty, I have no idea why." Lynda said sharply

Darry listened to the shouting that echoed through the windows. It was hard to make out what they were saying, but it was easy to make out who was shouting at what time. What Darry didn't get was how bitter Johanna turned out, when she first stared dating Ponyboy she was fresh faced and smiling all the time. Now she was cold and shouty, no wonder they got divorced.

"Ronnie sound very much like your dad." Darry remarked thoughtfully

"Sounds like, yes. Acts like no," Lynda said slowly "he's more like mom but dad often says he reminds him of you Darry."

"Of me," Darry frowned "how come?"

Lynda went pink as though she said too much

"Just because." Lynda said shortly

Another silence followed while Darry tried to figure out how Ronnie was like him, he didn't seem like him. Suddenly Johanna came storming down out of the house. She was muttering to herself like and angry teacher. She didn't say anything to Darry nor Lynda she just stormed down the garden path to her car and drove off leaving Lynda looking bewildered and Darry shaking his head softly.

"So nice your mom is." Darry remarked

"Yeah, very." Lynda said darkly

Darry felt a surge of pity for Lynda. She was growing up with only one parent, but even then he was way to busy with Ronnie. Darry knew what it felt like to not have parents and for Lynda, it was a shame. No child should grow up without their parents. But sometimes there was nothing that could be done.

"Look, I gotta go. But tell you dad and Ronnie I said bye okay." Darry said

"Okay bye Darry." Lynda said

After Darry went Lynda went back into her house to hear Ronnie and Ponyboy in, yet, another fight. They were in Ronnie's room, and Lynda, who was not one to eavesdrop stuck her ear to the door.

"Seriously Ronnie, do you want your mom to kill you!"

"Maybe because then I wouldn't have to live the shitty life I do now."

"Shitty! Your life is shitty! When I was your age, no younger..."

"Look I don't care what your fucking life was like, I don't care and nor do I want to know. The only reason I'm still on the fucking planet is because of Lynda, and if she wasn't here then I would have kissed the ground 6 feet under."

Lynda scurried to her room. Guilt was taking her over. The only thing that was keep Ronnie alive was her. Lynda didn't know weather to be happy or devistaed that it was her Ronnie was relying on to keep himself living. It wasn't right, no person should live relying on somebody else to keep them on the earth.

_It's wrong _Lynda thought terribly_ wrong_

* * *

><p><em>~* That Night *~<em>

Ronnie wasn't sleeping, mainly because he couldn't. His arm was throbbing painfully and it didn't help. He was tired as anything but when he was about to fall asleep he's lie on the wrong side and lie on his arm and wake himself up again.

"Ronnie," Lynda opened the door to Ronnie's bedroom "how come you're not asleep?"

"Can't Lynda and how come your not asleep either. Go back to your room." Ronnie said sitting up

Lynda folded her arms and stood firm. She was being shut out again. Black and she was sick of it. This was the final straw.

"You know something Ronnie. NO, I'm not leaving until you tell me why you hate mom, why you hate everybody. Why you look as though you were going to cry the other day when you came back from talking to mom and why you shut everybody out." Lynda snapped

"Fine, I'll tell you," Ronnie said with a hint of sadness "but only because it's you."

Lynda sat down by Ronnie. He gazed out of his bedroom window before turning to Lynda and looking at her dead in the eye.

"Here's why."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN and that my friends, is how you do a proper cliffhanger, XD so anyway, what did you think, what it good, was it bad and so on.**

**Oh yeah, In answers to my questions in my last chapter**

**1) I was laughing at everybody who commented on Johanna. She really is a bitch :) **

**To 'Ghosts 'N Stuff: I know Ronnie is cool. **

**To Funghost4000: I wish my little sister was like Lynda**

**2) I am, In fact, 14 years old.**

**Funghost4000 (again) You insulted me thinking I was 12 **

**Perpetual Motion and alley529, lol :) No guessing I know my age is hard to guess**

**3) OMG 10'S AND 9'S THANK YOU SO MUCH *HUGZ***

**To Perpetual Motion- 9.9, seriously friend, lol **

**Well thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Take this to heart

_**Sorry Oswald this wasn't sent to you to beta, I just wanted to try it on my own. No offence 'cause you know you're amazing :) Anyway there are hinted things in here, well one. What do you think it is. PM if you know or just wanna guess. Now read! I command you! joke,**_

* * *

><p>Moonlight streamed in through Ronnie's open window, it flooded the floor casting shadows on all four walls. Both brother and sister sat side by side and were silent. Lynda had always wanted to know why Ronnie hated their mom so much. He was about to tell her, but in a way she was dreading it. Maybe she didn't want to know.<p>

"I hate mom because she tore this family apart for one, she broke dads heart and she hates me. I know she doesn't want me," Ronnie said sadly "she took her anger out on me Lynda, never you. I always wanted you to be safe so I took her punches. I would take a bullet for my baby sister, but mom is worse than any bullet."

Lynda was shocked, never had Ronnie spoke about their mom like that. He had always made fun of her or just downright insulted her. He had never said anything like that, Lynda had tears in her eyes. Ronnie would take a bullet for her. That was the sweetest thing he had ever said. He was always there for her, but what he was saying was he was willing to die for her. Lynda looked over at Ronnie, he too had tears in his eyes, Lynda put her arms around him. She was willing to die for him too.

"I love you Lynda, more than mom and dad put together." Ronnie said softly

" I know Ronnie, just don't die for me please." Lynda said

"Hopefully I never will have to," Ronnie said "I hope I don't."

Ronnie waited until Lynda had fallen asleep when he walked to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror he thought about what he had said. Did he mean it, would he be able to take a bullet for his sister. Punches and kicks were one thing, his dad's razor was lying by the sink. Ronnie eyed it...

* * *

><p>~* The next morning *~<p>

Ronnie stood looking in the mirror, his black hair fell limp over his face, he was sick of it. His mom always was the one getting on about his appearance, that was the thing Ronnie hated the most, how his mom and sometimes his dad, got on at him about his appearance. Ronnie rooted about in the bathroom cabinet. Until he found it, he didn't have to go to school for a good four or five hours. In that time it would be finished and dried.

Lynda was the first up, besides Ronnie, when she tried to get into the bathroom the door was locked. Lynda knew Ronnie would be in there. So she waited but as the time went by she got more suspicious. Lynda knocked on the door.

"Go away Lynda." Ronnie said from within

"Ronnie, open the door or I'm gonna kill you." Lynda said angrily

Ronnie stuck his hand round the door and grabbed his sister inside. Lynda's mouth dropped open at the sight of Ronnie's hair, it was blonde, but he hadn't done a very good job of it and his black roots were showing through.

"Save it Lynda, it looks lousy I know. I was sick of people making fun of it and calling me Emo, so I dyed my hair blonde. But it's so long it looks stupid." Ronnie said looking at it in the mirror

"Why not cut it?" Lynda suggested

"That's brilliant, grab the kitchen scissors okay." Ronnie said

Half an hour later Ronnie's hair was lying on the floor of the bathroom. It was lighter than ever. Ronnie grinned at himself in the mirror. He had spiked up the front of his hair and in his eyes it looked pretty good. Lynda was smiling too. But it soon faded.

"You know dad's gonna flip out," Lynda said "just like he did when you dyed your hair the first time and when you got your snakebites done."

"Yeah, when have I cared." Ronnie said

"True, true." Lynda said

"Ronnie, Lynda, get ready for school!" Ponyboy shouted

"I can't wait to see how you handle him." Lynda said going off to get ready

_I can't wait either _Ronnie thought

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that, please review. <strong>

**Now I have decided this story is going to be 20 chapters long and I WILL NOT post a sequel, I think I'll be able to finish the whole story in 20 chapters okay. I do have other plans, I'm already planning on my next story in between my song-fics :)**

**Oh and YAY I GOT 40 REVIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY, MEXICAN WAVE PEOPLE WOOO! HOO TO THE MAX =D**

**~* Peace Out *~**


	12. Chapter 12: Black Cat

**To Mia aka 'WoverofMAYDAYPARADE' DON'T MAKE ME FRAP YOU GIRL, KEEP THE HELL AWAY FROM MY STORY! XD Naw I kid, love you friend-o**

**(Mia's one of my school friend/stalkers BTW. She stalks me lol XD)**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews guys :) So here is my new chapter kindly beta'd by Oswald Pepperpot Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Ronnie walked down the stairs quietly and tried to slip out of the house. He had has hood pulled up to cover his hair so his dad didn't see. Just as he was slipping on his backpack his dad came out of the kitchen. He glanced over at Ronnie who was now working in a fast forward motion, Ponyboy had a sixth sense for when his son had done something. His hand quickly shot forward and pulled down Ronnie's hood. His mouth dropped open.<p>

"What the fuck have you done Ronnie!" Ponyboy yelled

"Dad, I can explain." Ronnie said quickly

"I give you two minutes to explain, hurry up!" Ponyboy said coldly

"Well I was so sick of mom criticizing me of how I looked so I decided to change how I looked and now I look stupid but oh well, it's better than having black hair right" Ronnie said

Ponyboy didn't say anything he just breathed in sharply, he was looking at Ronnie who was slowly edging away. In Ponyboy's mind memories were coming back to him. When he was fourteen year old, the knife and the peroxide. Ronnie reminded him of himself when he dyed his hair blonde, how bashful he had been when he had cut it. It just didn't suit him, just like it didn't suit Ronnie.

"Just go to school. Okay, we'll talk about it later." Ponyboy said

Ronnie practically ran to school he was just glad to get out of his house. He had expected his dad to go ape shit on him for dying his hair, but it had been red before. So blonde was nothing on it. He was walking up the stairs to the school when the bell went, so he wasn't technically late but since his first class was at the back of the school, he did end up late, his teacher wasn't impressed.

"This is unacceptable Ronnie, I'm going to have to send a letter home, again." Mr Wright said

"Whatever." Ronnie said taking his seat at the back of the class

The rest of the day progressed slowly for Ronnie, people questioned him about why he had dyed his hair, but he ignored him, it was the same as when he had his hair red and when it was black. It was water off a ducks back. During lunch it began to rain and Ronnie, hated rain since he was forced into sitting in the lunch hall. There were too many people and never enough seats. People sat around the edges next to the windows. Ronnie just lingered by windows watching the rain hit the window.

_Stupid weather. _Ronnie thought _and I don't have a jacket, fucking great._

"So the stupid em

* * *

><p>o went blonde did he?"<p>

Ronnie looked up Lewis Dockly was standing over him, his own friends standing in the background like dogs. Ronnie stood up, he was in the mood for a fight, it made school more interesting. Ronnie stood up folding his arms.

"Yeah, I did. Problem Lewis?" Ronnie asked

"The emo bitch standing up to me, that's a change. So you gonna go cut yourself now." Lewis challenged

Ronnie was sick of Lewis, before he knew it he had tackled Lewis to the ground and the two started fighting. Ronnie who, in the long run, wasn't that great a fighter was faring pretty well against Lewis who was, at the very least, two times bigger than he was. The tables were turned pretty quickly, Lewis got a holed of Ronnie's cut up arm and began to hold onto it, tightly. Ronnie was gasping in pain and Lewis got kicks in until the head turned up. Since Lewis and Ronnie often fight, he was used to it, but now he was fuming.

"Both of you my office now." Mr McGee shouted

Ronnie who was still on the floor tried to get up but his knees weren't working, they wouldn't support him right, it felt as though they were like jelly. He nearly fell four times on the way to the head office. In there, it was not a good thing.

"Right, I am sick of you two boy always fighting each other, I want a descent reason why!" Mr McGee said angrily

"Ronnie likes to just randomly hit me and fight me. I've never done anything to him." Lewis said with fake innocence

"Says you, I'm the emo bitch am I. Told to go and cut myself," Ronnie snapped "I have every reason to lash out at you."

"Lewis, stand outside. Ronnie wait here." Mr McGee said

Fear flooded Ronnie's body.

"Well Ronnie, this isn't the first time you have fought and been sent here. And quite frankly I'm getting sick of sending letters home. You're seventeen for goodness sake, it's time you took some responsibility for your actions," Mr McGee paused "which is why until next week I'm suspending you."

Ronnie's world crashed around his face, he had promised his dad that he would never get suspended, or expelled it was the one thing he never wanted to have happen to him.

"Please, my whole family will kill me and dig me up again just so they can kill me again. You can't suspended me, please." Ronnie begged

"I'm sorry Ronnie, I'll phone your dad so he can come pick you up." Mr McGee said

Ronnie was sitting outside Mr McGee's office when Ponyboy appeared. His face was turning very red. It was shot meeting and when Ponyboy came back out of the office he dragged Ronnie up and down the hall.

"I'm sorry dad." Ronnie said

"Save it Ronnie, I've had enough of your shit." Ponyboy said

"Look at me dad. I'm really sorry. I never wanted to get suspended." Ronnie said honestly

Ponyboy didn't say anything. He just sighed.

"Just make sure your mom doesn't get wind of this or she will bury you alive." Ponyboy said

"I know, but knowing her she'll find out and kill me. Properly. Joy." Ronnie said sarcastically

The ride home was silent, mainly because there was nothing to say. Ronnie felt as though he had let his dad down, which he had. But it wasn't the first time.

* * *

><p><em>~* 10 years ago *~<em>

_7 year old Ronnie was in the park with his friend Dale. They were playing with a ball underneath a tree, throwing it high and catching it. Dale threw it too high and it got caught in the tree braches_

_"Your turn Ron, go get it." Dale said_

_"But my dad says climbing trees is dangerous." Ronnie said_

_"Please Ron, go get it. We can't play with out it." Dale said_

_Ronnie reluctantly climbed the tree, he had nearly reached the ball when hos dad came to get him from the park. The sight of his dad catching him in the tree scared Ronnie and he fell from the tree. He broke his ankle in the fall, it was the first time he felt as though he had let his dad down since he had promised not to. _

* * *

><p>"Hey Ronnie, don't got to sleep on me." Ponyboy said tapping on Ronnie's window of the car<p>

"Huh, sorry, I was somewhere else." Ronnie said

Ponyboy looked at his son closely, his face was red but other than that he looked normal, but maybe he was missing something.

* * *

><p><strong>Right how was that? Good, if so please review :)<strong>

**Now Question time :) (Drum roll) 2 questions**

**1) What year do you think this story is set in? **

**2) Who would you like to have my next 1 shot written about? Ronnie or Lynda? Maybe Ponyboy or Johanna? **

**Well now all I can say is**

**~* Peace Out *~**


	13. Chapter 13: Still Breathing

**Hey 'sup guys :) I'm happy it's the weekend, are you? Well the next chapter is here :) I think it went pretty well, I decided to cut down on the conversation in**** the chapter and add more description which is why this chapter looks short. But oh well **commodo utor chapter.****

****Oh and for he answers to the question: The Sharpest Lives is set in (drum roll) 1994 XD****

* * *

><p>The rumour that Ronnie had got suspended from school spread fast and when Lynda found out she was furious. People weren't just talking about Ronnie but her too and it was really pissing Lynda off, she hated being talked about especially if it wasn't a good thing. The teachers that Lynda had for the last two classes before the end of the day basically ignored her, they obviously knew too. Lynda was fuming,she was nothing like Ronnie and she knew it and didn't like people saying that she was like Ronnie and that she was going to end up like him, she knew that wasn't true. When Lynda got home after school the first thing she did was confront Ronnie. Ronnie himself was sitting in the living room his head on the desk in the corner of the room. Lynda stormed right up to him.<p>

"Did you get suspended?" Lynda asked calmly

"Yeah, so what, it's only until next week." Ronnie said not looking up

"I can't believe you got suspended!" Lynda yelled

"It wasn't my fault. But why are you caring so much." Ronnie snapped looking and standing up

"I care because I don't want to see my brother throw his life away." Lynda shouted

"Throw my life away!" Ronnie shouted back "geez Lynda when did you turn into my mom."

Ronnie stalked away into his bedroom and the sound of a slamming door sent Lynda onto the verge of tears. Lynda and Ronnie didn't fight often and when they did Lynda hated it. She didn't like being on bad terms with Ronnie. But in a way Ronnie was talking sense, Lynda had tried to be like a mom. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. Lynda walked up to Ronnie's bedroom door, it was covered in pictures and writing. The inside of it was black to match the rest of Ronnie's room. You had to be careful to knock on the right place on Ronnie's door otherwise you were going to ripe through paper. Lynda knocked the door carefully.

"Ronnie, I'm sorry." Lynda called out

"Fuck off." Ronnie replied

Tears rolled down Lynda's face as she too slipped into her own bedroom. Ronnie had never acted like that to her ever. He always said he'd be there for her.

* * *

><p>~* That night *~<p>

Ronnie lay awake that night feeling like utter shit, he had been so mean to his sister. But it was the fact that, she too, was getting on his case about getting suspended. Ponyboy had already done that. Other than feeling bad because he was mean to his sister, Ronnie was also feeling physically sick. He had been feeling like that for the past few days. His head hurt and he wasn't sleeping well, but that was something he never did anyway. Ronnie sat up and sighed, it was either he was going to make it up to Lynda or have her feel as though Ronnie was mad at her.

He got out of bed, his head thumping something awful, and went along the landing towards Lynda's room. But unlike Ronnie, Lynda was asleep. He didn't want to wake her, he's apologise in the morning so, with nothing else better to do, Ronnie went and sat in the darkness of his living room. The only ray of light was from the street light breaking through the chink in the curtains where they didn't meet properly. Sitting in the darkness Ronnie watched the shadows dance against the wall. As a little kid the dark scared him, mainly because he didn't know if his mom was going to wake him up. Ronnie fell into an uncomfortable sleep, dreams didn't evade him that night. Ronnie, because of his childhood, had ever had nice dreams, they were always of fights and people crying and tonight was no exception.

* * *

><p>~* Ronnie's Dream *~<p>

_Through the darkness 5 year old Ronnie could make out the hands on his clock displaying the time 9:45pm. He wasn't able to sleep, the sound of banging and shouting could be heard,it had been going on for a long time now. Every time Ronnie nearly fell asleep another loud shout or bang would wake him up again. Lynda, who was only one year old, slept through the noise. _

"_Why did I ever marry you!" Johanna shouted_

"_Yeah, why did you!" Ponyboy asked/shouted_

"_I don't know." Johanna shouted_

_Ronnie walked to the edge of the stairs and then to the bottom, he walked into the living room. Johanna stopped shouting and looked at her son. Ponyboy too stopped shouting, he looked at Ronnie and then at Johanna as though he expected _her _to do something._

"_Why aren't you in bed?" Johanna asked, but her voice wasn't soft_

"_Can't sleep." Ronnie replied_

"_Well I'll help you sleep." Johanna said _

_She pushed Ronnie back to his bed, when Ronnie was in his room Johanna took Ronnie roughly by the shoulders and shook him hard._

"_Get to sleep now you little shit." Johanna cursed_

_Ronnie climbed into bed shaking. He pretended to be asleep but he didn't, the shouting continued. Followed by an ear splitting scream!_

* * *

><p>~* End of dream *~<p>

Ronnie's eyes snapped open and he dashed for the sink just getting there, he threw up.

"Ronnie?"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Quisnam operor vos reputo est secundum him? <strong>Commodo recenseo chapter :) <strong>is would exsisto summopere appreciated<strong>******

********Sorry, stupid latin, I was saying:********

********Who do you think is behind him. Please review the chapter it would be very much appreciated :)********

********Please also read my other story 'Miserable at best' ********


	14. Chapter 14: Anywhere but here

**Hey people, over 50 reviews, you guys sure know how to make a girl feel awesome :) And after a total shit day as well, but heck here's the new chapter I sure hope you enjoy it XD**

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you think we should call him?" Johanna asked pulling her new born son close to her<em>

"_I don't know."Ponyboy answered honestly_

_The young couple had thought it was going to be a baby girl, but it had shocked them both when he was born. Johanna said she didn't mind, but Ponyboy knew she wanted a daughter, Ponyboy on the other hand wanted a son, and his dream had come true._

"_And, no offence babe, as much as I love your name, we aren't naming him after you." Johanna said with a smile_

"_Just because you said no offence doesn't mean I'll not take any," Ponyboy joked and then became serious "I know he isn't being named after me, but why not name him after your grandfather or something like that?"_

"_What Ronald, that was my grandfather's name," Johanna said with evident doubt "Ronald is such an old name."_

"_Why not Ronnie then, it's better and isn't as old sounding." Ponyboy suggested_

_The look in Johanna's face told Ponyboy she was thinking and hard._

"_Ronnie-Jay." Johanna said quietly_

"_Ronnie-Jay," Ponyboy repeated doubtfully "as in hyphened on?"_

"_Yeah, I think it sound nice, Ronnie-Jay Curtis." Johanna said softly "he's gonna grow up and be a right fine boy, I can tell. Popular and all that."_

"_How can you tell?" Ponyboy asked_

"_I just can babe, I just can. He just seems special." Johanna answered almost instantly_

_Ponyboy smiled and kissed his wife on the top of her head. Ronnie was special aright, in Ponyboy's mind he was perfect in every way possible._

* * *

><p>The sound of somebody being sick knocked Ponyboy out of his dreams. He was sitting in his room and had been for a while now. He looked over at the clock, it was early in the morning. Ponyboy hadn't slept at all that night, he was getting as bad as Ronnie when it came to not sleeps and Ponyboy knew his sons sleeping habits were bad and he barely ever slept a full night through. So there was no doubt in Ponyboy's mind who was awake. He slipped down the stairs and into the kitchen.<p>

"Ronnie." Ponyboy said

"Hey dad." Ronnie said

It was something that Ponyboy didn't know but Ronnie hated knowing he had people standing quietly behind him, it had always freaked him out ever so slightly. It was also a cause for Ronnie's ever loneliness in school.

"How come you're up?" Ponyboy asked

"Couldn't sleep." Ronnie said spitting into the sink

"You are always the one to get sick." Ponyboy said with a hint of amusement

It was true that, Ronnie was always one to get sick. It was something that had repulsed Johanna when Ronnie was a little kid, she never dealt with sick people, Ponyboy had told her time and time before it was expected when they had a kid.

"Yeah, I know." Ronnie said sourly

He sat on the kitchen floor and looked as though he had no intention of moving very far. Ponyboy sat down next to him, it shocked Ponyboy quiet severely to see tears rolling down Ronnie's face. It was an uncommon sight.

"Something is wrong Ronnie and don't bullshit me telling me it's nothing." Ponyboy said

"Everything is up dad, nothing in my life seems real at all now. I am just so sick of it," Ronnie said "I-I- I don't know any more dad."

"Yeah I get you, when I was 13 my parents died, and roughly 8 months after that two of my friends died. Both on the same day. One was my best friend, his name was Johnny Cade and after he died I didn't know what I was doing, every felt as though it was moving in slow motion." Ponyboy said

Ronnie was silent for a while, his eyes were wet and cloudy, he looked kinda dead. It was maybe the defeated look in his eyes but just then Ponyboy thought he looked just like Johnny did, the lost look of somebody who was trying to find themselves. Ronnie didn't know himself, he was loose and disconnected. The last time Ronnie and Ponyboy had spoken as close as that, was just after the divorce and it was too long. At least it was in Ponyboy's eyes.

"I don't know how some people cope dad." Ronnie said silently

_And I thought Ronnie was a strong person, but then again so was Dally and look what happened to him. _Ponyboy thought

"I don't know either Ronnie but that's life for you." Ponyboy said

He glanced over at his son, since Ronnie's hair was blonde in the half light it looked white and reminded Ponyboy ever so slightly of how Dally had looked the night he ran out of the hospital, the look on his face, the loss of the tough exterior. But unlike Dally, Ronnie wasn't near his breaking point, he was already broken, broken beyond repair.

"I just want to be anywhere but here, you ever felt like that dad?" Ronnie asked

"Yeah Ronnie, I have," Ponyboy replied "I really have."

* * *

><p><strong><em>~* 1968 *~<em>**

**__**_Ponyboy was standing beside Johanna Devlin, it was graduation day. Ponyboy though she looked awful pretty his hair coiled up in a pretty little bun, her peach dress clinging to her curves. He didn't even notice his name was being called until Johanna gave him a poke in the arm._

_"Ponyboy, it's your turn."_

_Ponyboy blushed furiously and stumbled up to get his diploma, so much for being the reliable validictorian. As he walked down the stairs he tripped on the edge of the stair and fell the last two onto the ground. He looked over at Johanna who looked as though she wanted to laugh very hard but was polite enough not to. As people helped Ponyboy up Johanna began to laugh and Ponyboy felt as though he wanted to be buried in a_ _hole._

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that, good, if so please tell me :) Well guess what<strong>

**~* Peace out and go to a Simple Plan concert *~**


	15. Chapter 15: Priceless

**HOLY SHIT 60 REVIEWS! OMG you do not know how that makes me feel :) It makes me feel amazing! **

**I was meant to update this last night but I was at a BVB concert in Glasgow with my best friend Mia, It was awesome, Ashley was shirtless! SEXY TO DA MAX. But the only bad thing was Andy cut his hair and it does not look good. But oh well he's still hot. Enjoy chapter 15 :)**

* * *

><p>There was no doubt in Ronnie's mind for once he wanted to go to school. He had spent the days he had been suspended sick, it wasn't an enjoyable experience and had promised his dad that he wouldn't get suspended again. Lynda, meanwhile, still wasn't talking to Ronnie, she had taken what he said and how he reacted very badly and resolved to ignore her brother until such times as he begged for her forgiveness. Lynda wouldn't so much stay in the same room as Ronnie, she just stopped wanting to be involved with Ronnie. After the week mark of ignorance Ronnie took a stand, he had been in school for three days and during lunch he pulled her aside.<p>

"Don't even try to leave Lynda I know you hate me but,please, here me out." Ronnie begged

"No, I'm not listening to you any more. I try so hard to get on with you and most of the time we do but what you said hurt Ronnie." Lynda said turning away

"I know I hurt you and I am so sorry, I mean it. I was pissed off since you got on my back and so did dad, I was just so messed up." Ronnie said sorrowfully

"I know, I was being a bitch, I just don't want to see my brother fuck up in every way possible." Lynda sighed

Ronnie studied his sister, he never really looked on her from the back, outside her bubble. Lynda was a loner in the world, having Ronnie as her brother had taken its toll. Teachers were as weary with Lynda as they were with Ronnie. She didn't have many friends and in the end, Lynda cut herself off, protected what little self confidence she had, an invisible veil between her and the world, one Ronnie used to carry too. For the first time in ages Ronnie saw what really ran through Lynda's mind, a little insight. Lynda was still facing away from Ronnie and before she turned back around Ronnie pulled her into a tight hug, something she hadn't done in a while.

"Promise you won't get suspended again." Lynda whispered

"I promise, I really do." Ronnie whispered back

But as always Lynda didn't trust Ronnie fully, time would tell if he stuck to his word.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ponyboy sat at home the lazy mid morning sun casting shadows on the walls. He sat with an open box, the lid reading 'Ponyboy's stuff'. It had been a good while (26 years to be exact) since he had opened the box. It contained relics of his teen years, pictures of his parents and one picture of the whole gang together. Soda, Darry and Ponyboy. Steve, Dally, Two-Bit and Johnny. After digging through the notebooks, sketch-pad's and other items, Ponyboy found what he was looking for. His old school theme.<p>

It was old and tattered but it was there. Ponyboy picked it up carefully and a piece of yellowing paper fell out. Johnny's letter. It had been so long since he had saw the letter and the theme and suddenly memories came rushing back to him. Sitting in his bedroom, his English book open in front of him, 'Gone with the wind' on the table, reading the letter and everything else. Ponyboy realised now that what he had said to Ronnie was lies, he had made out he was a good kid, but thinking back on it, Ponyboy got into worse trouble than Ronnie ever did.

_Maybe I should show him this, I bet Ronnie wouldn't believe half of it. _Ponyboy thought

He was going to show Ronnie the theme, show him what he was like as a teenager. Personally Ponyboy wasn't that close to Ronnie and he wish he was but Ronnie liked his own company, he spent most of his time listening to music or just day dreaming. Just like Ponyboy did as a teenager, reading, movies and day dreaming were Ponyboy's faults as a teen. Everybody had faults, just some were more noticeable than others.

* * *

><p>"Class dismissed."<p>

Ronnie hastily shoved his things in his school bag and basically bolted for the door.

"Wait, Ronnie, can I talk to you a minute."

Ronnie turned around and headed back to his teachers desk. He never had anything against his English teacher, she was a nice teacher, nicer than most and the lessons were interesting but the downfall was she also happened to be his guidance teacher.

"Yes Miss McCarthy?" Ronnie asked

"I heard about the suspension." Miss McCarthy said

"Yeah I think most people have." Ronnie said going red

"I was wondering Ronnie, are you happy in school?" Miss McCarthy asked

Ronnie nodded not bothering to say anything. He was lying though, but Ronnie was good at lying. He had been doing it for years.

"Yeah I'm happy, can I go now, I promised I'd walk Lynda home." Ronnie made up the quickest lie ever

"Okay, on you go." Miss McCarthy

Ronnie scooted out of the class and down the corridor, he shoved everything he didn't need into his locker and sped walked out of the school. He left the school and ran down the stairs bolting away from the school as fast as he could. Patching tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>:) How was that, I hope you enjoyed it, see you all later :)<strong>

**~* Peace Out and enjoy BVB *~**


	16. Chapter 16: Children Surrender

**Sup, I've got 2 weeks off :)**

**Spring break for me :)**

**I might update this story again today if I feel like it. But for now enjoy chapter 16**

**Oh and 65 review OMFG THANK YOU SO MUCH. LOVE YOU!**

* * *

><p>"You ditched again!" Ponyboy yelled<p>

"So fucking what!" Ronnie yelled back

The day hadn't gone well with Ronnie, he ditched school that day but the school, who was keeping tab on Ronnie since his suspension, phoned up Ponyboy telling him that Ronnie wasn't attending school. Ponyboy was pushed over the edge that time.

"Do you really care about your education?" Ponyboy yelled

"No, I don't. Nobody cares about me in that fucking school so why should I give a shit about them, I'm sure a lot of people would be happy if I was dead. I mean all I'm doing to you dad is making you ashamed. Ashamed not to have a perfect son like Darry or Soda. Well I'll tell you this, I'm not perfect." Ronnie said his voice sharp

Ponyboy's green/grey eyes were dark, he walked out of the room and came back two seconds later.

"You think I was perfect Ronnie, is that all you see," Ponyboy yelled "well read this and then say I was perfect."

Ponyboy threw the tatty book at Ronnie who caught it barely. He looked down at the cover and then up at his dad.

"Seriously." Ronnie remarked

"Seriously Ronnie," Ponyboy's voice was spiked by Venom "now get out of my sight."

Ronnie was sick. Sick of people telling him what to do and who to be. If Ronnie did something right people would say to try harder next time, if Ronnie did something wrong they'd shout at him. When he got drunk, they got mad (especially his dad) and when he fought with Lynda, Ronnie got in the most trouble. When Ronnie was in his room he threw the book on the table, he looked at the cover and then opened it:

THE OUTSIDERS by PONYBOY CURITS

_'Yeah I'm not reading that.' _Ronnie thought

Pulling on his shoes Ronnie slipped out the back door and down the garden path. He jumped over the fence and into the alleyway out back. He ran on down the street and kept running until his house was out of sight but the words of his dad came back to him, words from every year he was able to remember, telling him to be a good boy, to look out for his sister and then telling him he was a disgrace and a failure.

Ronnie caught sight of himself in a window, he wasn't ever going to be like his dad, Lynda was maybe but not him, it was a doubtful thing. Ronnie was different and he was sick of being reminded so much of it. Lynda would be better of if he was gone, she wouldn't have to worry so much, worry about Ronnie.

Ronnie ran, ran as fast as he could, he didn't stop until he was on the outskirts of the city. He was wanting a fight, to get hurt, to feel pain. Nothing was going to stop him. He was waiting on somebody to come, somebody tough looking. Then that person came strolling around the corner. Ronnie leaned against the wall and as the guy walked past him Ronnie stuck out his foot and sent the guy flying.

"What you trying you little punk." The guy shouted picking himself up and grabbing Ronnie

"I'm trying to get myself killed." Ronnie said coldly

"Is that so, well let me help you then." the guy said

* * *

><p>"I hate you dad!" Lynda shouted<p>

Tears were pouring down her face fast and furiously, Ponyboy tried to put his arms around her but Lynda shoved him away. She was in no mood to be consoled by the person she was on bad terms with. Even if it was her dad.

"Ronnie's gone and the last thing I heard was you both fighting." Lynda wailed

"He'll be okay, he's left before, he'll be back." Ponyboy said reassuringly

But even Ponyboy thought that maybe Ronnie wouldn't come back, the last thing he spoke about was people being happy if he was dead. But he wouldn't go kill himself. Would he?

"Lynda go clean yourself, up okay. Ronnie will come back." Ponyboy said

As Lynda left the phone went.

_'Please let it be Ronnie.' _Ponyboy thought.

"Hello." Ponyboy answered

"Hello, Mr. Curtis. This is Tulsa General Hospital. We are afraid to inform you that your son Ronnie-Jay has been brought in."

Ponyboy's heart plummeted.

"Please can you make your way to the hospital at once. Thank you."

"Yeah, thank you."

Ponyboy's mind was burning. Ronnie got himself hurt.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Lynda asked

"Ronnie...he's in hospital." Ponyboy answered

Silence.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah what's gonna happen to Ronnie! It was suggested by Oswald that I hurt Ronnie, lol. <strong>

**I would also like to say, I'm not updating 'Miserable at best' because I have no idea where I am going to go with it.**

**And there is only 4 chapters left on this story :(**

** But I've enjoyed writing it :) **

**~*Peace Out and Ashley Purdy is SEXY*~**


	17. Chapter 17: We stitch these wounds

**2 chapters in 1 day :)**

**But first to the anon reviewer 'ugh'**

**Fuck you, nobody has any problem with my story and you choose to bash my chapter names, fuck you.**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Ponyboy had made a mad dash to the hospital, Lynda came too. They now sat in silence. Lynda was crying softly, Ponyboy had his arm around her. They had no news of Ronnie, that had simply been told to wait. The last time Ponyboy had been told to wait his friend was dying, but he had gone ahead and watched his best friend die.<p>

"Family of Ronnie-Jay Curtis."

Ponyboy jumped up nearly knocking Lynda off her seat. Ponyboy walked up to the doctor, who looked no more than Ronnie's age.

"I'm Doctor Grayle, please come with me."

Lynda and Ponyboy followed Doctor Grayle to a room. The stillness of everything frightened Lynda, she kept her mouth shut, shrinking down into a smaller frame, it made her feel younger and safer than was.

"Well your son is okay, just some minor injuries. A few cuts that needed stitching up, but what concerns us, it that he hasn't said anything." Doctor Grayle said

"Hasn't. Said. Anything?" Ponyboy quizzed

"Not a word. We think it might be mild shock. But he's able to go home." Doctor Grayle said

"Thank you." Ponyboy said

Lynda and Ponyboy followed Doctor Grayle to a cubical and he pulled back the curtain. Ronnie was standing up looking around. He looked as though he was wearing a sleep mask made out of bruises. Other than looking slightly scared, Ronnie was very much looking okay.

"Ronnie." Lynda said throwing her arms around her brother

Ronnie knelt down and wiped the tears from Lynda's face before hugging her back.

"C'mon Ronnie, Lynda let's go home." Ponyboy said

Without another word the family left, Ronnie said nothing. He just starred into space, his arm around Lynda as they drove home.

* * *

><p>Ronnie continued to be mute for the next few days. He hid himself away. Lynda said to her dad that he wasn't saying anything to them but had heard Ronnie muttering to himself. By the fourth day Lynda was the one to crack first, she went into Ronnie's room and waited.<p>

"Bitch. Asshole. Emo. Goth. Freak. Weird. Loner. Loser." Lynda recited

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ronnie whipped round

"I knew that would get your attention," Lynda said with a slick smile "what happened Ronnie? You said nothing for four days, that's a record."

"I got beat up, that's what happened. I thought the guy was gonna kill me. He was so close to choking me to death."

"Wait, what!" Lynda exclaimed

Ronnie pulled down the collar of his shirt to expose the very black bruises around his neck, they matched that of the ones on his face. Ronnie had gone to school with them and had received many comments about it too. Somehow he had skipped gym so nobody saw the bruises around his neck.

"You go through so much, really," Lynda said "but you don't say anything. So silent."

"Nobody cares, that's why," Ronnie said calmly "there are so many open wounds in my head, but dad I don't think knows it."

Lynda sat silently for a moment before getting up without saying a word. She left Ronnie's room and went into her own brooding silently.

That night Ronnie twiddled the book his dad gave him in his hands. There was something telling him to read it, while something told him to read it. He flipped through it but didn't read it.

_'I hate myself for hating myself.' _Ronnie thought

He dropped the book on the floor and didn't look at it.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)<strong>

**Review please**

**~*Peace out & love Ronnie Rake*~**


	18. Chapter 18: Never Give in

**It's crap, it's short. I'm sorry. But I've got two chapters left and I WILL finish this! Firstly I need this dedication:**

**To: **Marii Lovee **Thank you for the ideas, you saved my fanfiction life :) **

**Well enjoy as much as you can :|**

* * *

><p>A promise gone wrong. After Ronnie's <em>attack <em>he made a promise to not fight so much with his dad. However, Ronnie being him, didn't keep his promise. After only a matter of weeks he fought with his dad. It was once again a stupid matter (well it was in Ronnie's eyes) but once again he came in drunk, and it wasn't bad drunk. The end of school had come and Ronnie was out celebrating with two of his friends, besides they were all going to be 18 soon. So Ronnie came in just after midnight. Ponyboy didn't say anything but the expression on his face said it all.

"I'm sorry dad." Ronnie said wobbling slightly

Ponyboy said nothing, he just rolled his eyes and sighed. Something that seriously irritated Ronnie since it was something his mom had done many times when he was younger. Ronnie sighed too.

"What is it that makes you sigh so much dad. Is it that you never did this. You never went out and got drunk with your friends," Ronnie said self assured he knew what he was saying "because I don't believe it for a minute."

Ronnie brushed past his dad and into his room. Sitting down heavily he looked around his room littered with junk. Oddly enough the sight of it infuriated Ronnie and he kicked over a pile of books that had never been read. One of which was his dad's theme, fourteen years old and writing a fully fledged book.

_'My dad accomplished so much, even when he was a kid, no wonder he thinks I'm a failure' _Ronnie thought.

He picked up the old book and held it in his hands, the sudden erge to rip it into pieces flooded his system. He picked it up, two hands at the top ready to tear the frigile paper when another piece of paper fell out. It was folded a few times and was, like the theme, old and tearing.

_Ponyboy, I asked the nurse to give you this book so you could finish it..._

Ronnie read the letter a few times over, in Ronnie's head he could picture a young kid, younger than he was, writing this with much effort. It sunk into Ronnie, it was the first time something had hit him like that. But in a way it didn't make sense. Ronnie's eyes fell onto the book. Like an artist on a canvas Ronnie began to make his way threw what could be a masterpiece.

* * *

><p>Since the summer had rolled around, Lynda was spending more time out of the house basking in the heat of the sun. She was spending much of the time in the park. Particularly with her old boyfriend who was trying to get back with her. Eddie was a sweet guy but Lynda didn't really like him much any more. He hounded for a while until she finally got sick of it.<p>

"Look Ed, I don't want to date you again." Lynda snapped

"I know, but here me out," Eddie said "I've liked you since we were really little. When we dated, it was the best time of my life."

"Yeah well it wasn't of mine. You just treated me like shit." Lynda snapped

"I'm sorry. I really am. Please, give me another shot. Please." Eddie begged

It was a downright beg and Lynda looked over at Eddie. His eyes were wide and pleading and wide. He had one of those puppy-dog looks that was quite hard to ignore. Lynda sighed with the largest emphasise ever.

"Look, I'll give you one last chance. And if you treat me like shit again, well that's it going to be over." Lynda said

"God how I forgot how much I loved you." Eddie said

Despite Lynda's rejections he threw his arms around her. Lynda knew it wasn't the end. Eddie learned from his mistakes. And so did she.


	19. Chapter 19: Beautiful Remains

**I have decided to finish this tonight okay. Enjoy chapter 19 :)**

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday Ronnie."<p>

A year past and Ronnie was finally turning 18, he was ecstatic. Ponyboy was just happy that hos son had made it that far. So many secrets, so many hurts and so much pain. They had got through it as a family all because they had never given up and never back away. Ronnie always stared danger in the face and he was just happy that he was 18 and in his final year of school.

"What you gonna do after school's over?" Soda asked Ronnie one night he was over

"I was thinking art school maybe, but dad doesn't want me too. But heck, I want to." Ronnie said with a smile

"Art school eh, I didn't know you drew." Soda said airily

"Then you haven't seen my bedroom." Ronnie laughed

It was soon followed by another laugh, giggly and high. Lynda with Eddie. Ronnie sight and rolled his eyes. It was something he had picked up from Ponyboy, it wasn't something Ronnie liked to admit but he didn't like Eddie. He broke Lynda's heart when he left her before and he might do it again.

"You don't like it. Do you?" Soda said

"Nope, I hate it. I never liked Eddie. But it's the happiest I've ever saw Lynda and I don't want to hurt her." Ronnie remarked

"Yeah I used to have a girl friend who whenever I saw her around other guys I'd get really jealous, her name was..."

"Sandy, yeah I know. She got pregnant and went to live with her grandmother in Florida. I read dad's theme from when he was fourteen." Ronnie said

Soda's eyes went misty at the thought of Sandy. It had been so long since he had thought about her. Ronnie too was thinking about things. About his future life, what he was going to do after he left school. He knew for a fact that he was nowhere near his dad's standards but heck, he was graduating and that was the best feeling ever for Ronnie.

"I never thought I would live this long Soda," Ronnie said honestly "I always though I was going to kill myself before then. But hey here I am, 18 years old and loving life. I can't believe it was just last year I thought about killing myself."

"I know, so much can change in a year, in a months, a few days and just in a few hours." Soda said without thinking.

Ronnie sat back and watched the sun go down, he was happy. The only thing was, he hadn't ever given his dad's theme back to him. Now he needed too.

* * *

><p>After Soda went home Ronnie went into his room, the theme was sitting with the letter tucked inside it's cover. Ronnie fingered it carefully. He know knew why his dad was always on his case to do well.<p>

_'Compared to what dad went through, my life seems so easy.' _Ronnie thought '_I think I owe my dad something'_

Ronnie grabbed the theme and walked out of his room. Ponyboy was sitting in the living room. Ronnie sat down next to Ponyboy he put the theme on the coffee table.

"I thought you might want it back." Ronnie said

"You read it?" Ponyboy asked

"Yeah, I read it. What I've got to say is: I'm sorry. I acted like a prick for so many years to you and never knew. But why didn't you just tell me?" Ronnie said

"I never thought I need too." Ponyboy said

Ronnie stood up and faced his dad.

"I think that Johnny kid made a point. And in the end it was a beautiful remainder of everything." Ronnie said with a grin

"He did have a point, to be yourself and not change for anybody." Ponyboy replied

"That is why I am going to art school dad. Besides you technically have no say in it now." Ronnie said

He left Ponyboy feeling ever so slightly confused but in the end he was right. Ronnie was going to go far no matter what.


	20. Chapter 20: Legacy: Epilogue

Ronnie Curtis

Ronnie went on to Art School and finished a two year course. At first Ronnie was an illustrator for children's book but after saying that it bored him he later got into animation where he met his girlfriend and future wife Freya Jameson. The got married when Ronnie was 21 and Freya 22. Ronnie soon after published a book under the name Jay Curtis, it was titled 'My Blackest Days'. Soon after the book was published Ronnie and Freya moved to San Francisco where they had a child called Bradley. However when Ronnie was 25 he was killed following a car accident. Freya moved away from San Francisco and back to Tulsa.

* * *

><p><span>Lynda Curtis<span>

Lynda graduated high school like her dad, the valedictorian. She got a scholarship to Princeton University but declined wanting to stay in Tulsa. She later got married to Eddie Cole and when she was 21, had a baby girl called Melody Cole. After Ronnie's death Lynda moved away from Tulsa due to it having too many memories. Eddie and Lynda moved to Jacksonville, Florida where they had another child called Ronnie-Jay Cole. Lynda worked in a children's nursery and Eddie worked in a local nightclub.

In life there is no lift to success, you're just gonna have to take the stairs, one step at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>Give me a shot to remember<strong>  
><strong>And you can take all the pain away from me<strong>  
><strong>A kiss and I will surrender<strong>  
><strong>The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. The end. The last chapter, it's all over. In the end all I can ask is review one final time :)<strong>


End file.
